


A Well Oiled Back

by Helenae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lots and lots of oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: Estinien giving Aymeric a back massage with banter, fluff, and a lot of smut.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	A Well Oiled Back

Candles flickered low as Estinien used a liberal amount of oil on Aymeric’s bareback. Each knot was stubborn that he needed to press his thumb or heel of his hand harshly to loosen them all. Aymeric keened at Estinien's rough touch only to welcome Estinien lighter ones as he ran them over the dips and planes of Aymeric’s upper back. 

Besides a towel that laid over Ser Aymeric’s buttocks, the Elezen was both completely nude and underneath Estinien. He couldn't hold back a curse when Aymeric let out a low, moan as he rubbed out another large knot he felt in the middle of Aymeric's back. Oil had been spread all the way to the base of Ser Aymeric’s spine and his pale skin glistened alluringly as it accentuated the shape of each muscle. From the tops of his shoulders to the small of Aymeric's back, Estinien's eyes roamed. Each wiggle and shifting of the towels made his stomach warm with want. He could just peel it away, Aymeric would not mind. But he needed- nay wanted to keep rubbing oil over Aymeric's pale, wellformed back.

Aymeric was broader than Estinien's truth be told. Most people would not know this unless they stood bare-chested side by side. And it was more painfully aware as Estinien leaned forward so his lips were at the shell of Aymeric’s ear to place a playful nip. No one would guess that Ser Aymeric had larger shoulders, but neither would they have guessed that Ser Aymeric had a dusting of freckles on his shoulders and neck. With all of the gaudy armor that he was known to wear, no one could see these small details of Ser Aymeric. But Estinien could when alone like this and he relished in knowing that Aymeric had a tiny, hidden mole at the junction of his shoulder and neck- to which he placed a delicate kiss upon. 

“You’re getting overly affectionate, Estinien.” Aymeric murmured in a sweet tone. Estinien could feel the smirk on his friend’s lips but wasn’t deterred from exploring the rest of Aymeric’s neck. 

“‘Tis been awhile,” Estinien answered huskily. “How many moons since I have had you bare in bed like this?” He ran his hand to Aymeric covered buttocks and gave it a playful slap. “Tightest ass in all of Ishgard. And a pity no one else knows because you are determined to wear that hideous armor of yours.”

Aymeric chuckled and wiggled his butt playfully beneath Estinien so the cloth shifted and bared more flesh to him. “Is it a pity that no one else has seen me thusly? I did not take you as one to share, old friend.” 

“You’re right. I don’t want to share.” Estinien said in a rushed huff before nipping at Aymeric’s ear. The jewelry in Aymeric’s left one blocked Estinien’s bites and he quickly worked on its clasps. He wanted to touch every ilm of Aymeric that night and no expensive metalwork would stop him. He tossed it unceremoniously behind him and it clacked loudly on the stone floor behind them.

Aymeric struggled to sit up and said in slight irritation, “I wish you would not have done that. It was a gift from my late father.” 

Estinien felt a little guilt in his gut, but pushed Aymeric back down and nipped the freed ear, “Which one? The priest or your foster father?”

Aymeric’s voiced cracked as Estinien lathed the sensitive tip of his ear with his tongue, “T-The one who raised me- seven hells, Estinien. You are like a nipping piranha.” Estinien got a friendly elbow to his ribs, but he could see the flush that had developed on Aymeric’s skin. 

“Like I said, ‘tis been a while’,” Estinien grumbled as he returned to Aymeric’s well-oiled back. 

"You're a beast-" Aymeric's voice hitched as he felt Estinien's fingers reach beneath the towel with a rough grip. With a playful smack, Estinien sat on his haunches and reached for the oil. 

An abundant amount poured onto his glutes and oozed between of Aymeric's cheeks before Estinien's rough hands began to rub them. Perky, pale, and perfectly shaped. The softer lifestyle that Aymeric had known his whole life had allowed a plumpness in his ass that Estinien would never have been able to develop without eating sweet cakes every day. With each pass, Estinien could feel himself swelling within his pants because of that perfect butt. 

"You're right. I am such a terrible beast." Estinien grinned as he slipped his fingers down Aymeric's crack and to his hole. Gently he prodded, make little progress in actually dipping inside. 

Aymeric loosened beneath with a sigh, "That is... that is actually nice." 

"Mmm, you like the idea of laying there and being pampered while I take you?" Estinien asked as he teased pressing just a little harder but not enough to actually breach once again. 

"Friend, you could take all night," Aymeric said in a relaxed voice and snuggled into the arms he rested his head upon. 

Estinien gave him a filthy grin, "Is that so? After all, I am a beast. Perhaps I will just keep teasing you all night?" He gave him another smack that left a pink handprint upon his flesh. Aymeric jolted beneath him but his answer was practically purred, "You are a beast, Estinien, and I know well enough you'll eventually give in. And I can just lay here and benefit from your ministrations." 

Estinien leaned forward as he continued to grip and massage Aymeric's cheeks, in one of his ears he said, "You are terrible. Like a spoiled Garlean prince." 

"And you tossed my earing," Aymeric uttered and winced as he felt Estinien grip him a tad roughly and chuckled. 

"Well then, we shall see how strong your resolve truly is, Aymeric," Estinien grumbled before placing a kiss just behind the ear before reaching for more oil. 

He dipped his fingers and placed them back at Aymeric's hole, pressing and delving in just the dip of one finger. Aymeric turned his head to the side and Estinien saw how Aymeric smile. As Estinien eased it into the knuckle his lips twitched into an 'o' before groaning, "See what that so difficult?" 

Wiggling his finger, Estinien grinned down at Aymeric, "Might be all that you receive tonight. Tell me, how long do you think it'd take for you to cum with just one finger?"

"How long will it be before you go mad and take me due to your own impatience?" Aymeric closed his eyes and let out a warm moan as Estinien grazed his prostate. He clenched around Estinien's fingers eagerly and it only caused Estinien's groin to ache. Aymeric was openly enjoying the little attention he was getting- and that in itself was arousing. 

Cursing under his breath, he knew his friend was right. Already Estinien was withdrawing and adding more oil so that he could fit two fingers inside. "Mmm, that's nice," Aymeric said in a satisfied and airy tone as he shifted his legs further apart. 

Estinien dragged his fingers in and out, curling them as he pushed against Aymeric's prostate. Aymeric's breath hitched and his brow furrowed at the tightness. It had indeed been a long time and it seemed that his friend had not used a toy to help relieve his sexual tension since Estinien's last visit. A throb went through Estinien's cock at the thought of Aymeric waiting for him to touch him like this. 

He slipped his fingers out once more and gathered more oil. Only he kept two inside Aymeric, scissoring and stretching him out. By the fury, Estinien wanted to place his cock in between Aymeric oiled butt cheeks, especially when he saw Aymeric bit his lip and roll his hips into the mattress. With his free hand, Estinien released his rigid cock from his pants and give it a languid stroke. A moan was gasped back as the sensitiveness bloomed harshly within his grip. 

Aymeric reopened his eyes and gave him a knowing look, "Already stroking yourself?" 

"Take your smugness and shove it," Estinien gasped again as he thumbed his leaking tip. The timber of Aymeric chuckling made Estinien's body yearn for his friend more. 

"You could give up your stubbornness and shove yourself inside me instead." Aymeric smiled sweetly as he pushed back onto Estinien's fingers and proceeded to writhe forward and back. The display left Estinien speechless as his voice caught in his throat.

With a growl, he slipped his fingers out of Aymeric and gave him a harsh smack leaving one cheek plump and redder. He guided his cock and almost let his lust guide the tip into Aymeric's waiting hole but changed the angle and instead glided his shaft along his well-oiled crack.

"By Halone, you have to be joking," Aymeric said in a haughty tone. 

"Did you not say you could outdo a beast," Estinien commented as he rubbed himself against Aymeric, stopping to tease his hole with the tip of his cock.

"I did not fully believe you would commit to the role of a beast." Aymeric huffed and Estinien leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek to lighten his darkening mood. The way Aymeric's eyes flashed at him only deepened Estinien's arousal as he pressed just enough that Aymeric's hole began to spasm and open before withdrawing. He gave himself several strokes against Aymeric's plump flesh chuckling at the Aymeric souring mood.

"Do you crave the cock of a beast?" Estinien teased as he let just the tip slip in. Aymeric bit his lips as he nodded, hoping that Estinien would snap his hips forward and sheath himself entirely. But that wasn't his aim and instead withdrew and went back to massaging the oiled glutes. Aymeric let out frustrated sound but Estinien ignored him, instead of enjoying the way Aymeric's muscles moved under his hands. 

It was simply, the best ass in all of Ishgard and Estinien wanted to take his time and admire it. 

He let his hands wander back to Aymeric's shoulders and down his spine. Muscles rippled under his hand as he made his way back to Aymeric's crack. His fingers began to tease once more, slipping inside and back out before rubbing each cheek thoroughly. 

Aymeric, however, tired of his endless teasing began to roll over and said, "If you do not mount me, Estinien, I shall do it myself."

"Spoiled." Estinien laughed as he tried to push Aymeric down, but the oil on his back made Aymeric a slippery fish as he twisted from Estinien's much stronger hands. It was quick in how Aymeric effortlessly flipped Estinien onto his back and straddled his hips. 

Estinien laid on his back surrendering, but also taken aback at the scene. Between Aymeric's thighs, his cock bobbed flushed and leaking one long ribbon of precum. The blush that he had only seen on his cheeks was well spread and down his chest. His hands reached for Aymeric's thighs as he rubbed and stroked closer and closer to his greedy erection. Aymeric closed his eyes and moaned as Estinien took him in hand gave him firm strokes. 

"By the fury..." Aymeric whispered as he bucked into Estinien's hand. 

His own erection throbbed at Aymeric's cursing and hissed as he felt Aymeric's hand reach of him and place his tip at his hole. From all of the oil and rubbing he had done earlier, his tip slipped in easily before being engulfed by Aymeric's overeagerness to get him inside. Bottoming out quickly, Aymeric bit his lip and ran his hair through his messy hair. Estinien took in the scene appreciatingly, loving the way his toned stomach rippled as he shifted his weight and lifted up to plunge down once more. 

Aymeric was far too gorgeous for someone like him, Estinien thought before greedily gripping Aymeric's hips and starting an eager tempo. The way Aymeric's body accepted and opened up to him, made Estinien's head whirl as he thrust up into the clenching heat. Nails bit into Estinien's hips as Aymeric anchored his hands to Estinien. His chest was bent outwards as he leaned back and took rapid breaths. Estinien brought a hand up to pinch one of the pink nipples in answer, loving the way Aymeric keened and brought a hand to his own cock and began stroking. His nipples were sensitive and Estinien gave them a few more tweaks. 

When Aymeric's light blue eyes opened, pupils blown with arousal, Estinien felt the jerking buzz of desire spread from his groin to his toes. Pleasure bloomed in his stomach as he cantered his hips up to meet Aymeric's riding pace. Another drizzle of precum escaped the tip of Aymeric's dick and he reached for it, swatting Aymeric's hand away. 

"Just ride me," Estinien said in desperation as he felt a bead of sweat began to roll down his neck. Aymeric liked those words as he clenched around Estinien. It felt as if Aymeric wanted to milk him for every teasing touch he had given him that night. Each thrust up and each muffled moan that didn't quite escape Aymeric's lips increased the pressure in Estinien's balls. Gods he wanted to cum. 

"E-Estinien..." Aymeric said in a high voice before stilling. He was close, he could feel it in the way his cock jumped in his hand, the way his balls were tight between his legs. Sweaty and breathless, Aymeric went to start up his desperate canter, but Estinien sat up and pulled Aymeric closer to him. With an arm, he guided Aymeric completely up and down while placing kisses up his long neck and up to his jaw all the while keeping the stroking of his friend's dribbling cock.

Precum coated his hand as he felt Aymeric tremble in his arms. Estinien tilted up trying to capture Aymeric's lips in a kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated as he lifted Aymeric with his powerful bicep. The bonus of being a dragoon, Estinien mused. Even Aymeric's bulk was light enough to plunge on to his eager shaft. 

The first spurt of Aymeric's cum splattered onto Estinien's chest as Aymeric's body spasmed all around him. It was more than enough for Estinien to chase his own orgasm. Which he did with several quick, and deep thrusts before pulling out and stroking himself. His mess seeped into his hand and painted them both with its sticky substance. 

The relief of completion was dizzying and Estinien collapsed back onto his back. Aymeric followed, nuzzling into Estinien's sweaty neck. Both of their breaths came quickly and slowly evened off and Aymeric gave Estinien a forceful kiss on his cheek. 

"Why must you be like this?" Aymeric murmured in a good-natured tone. "Would have been way easier to have just bedded me." 

"And not half as interesting. Besides, I did say you have the best ass in Ishgard." Estinien answered with a firm smack. Aymeric gave him a beaming smile before wrapping himself around Estinien tightly. 

"Don't take moons to come to visit my vivacious ass, Estinien," Aymeric commented and Estinien could only chuckle before placing a light, but rather loving kiss on Aymeric's crown.


End file.
